


Exactly What You Deserve

by lloydshoulddyehishair



Series: Ninjago Oneshots [2]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Angst, Blood, Gen, Murder, Oni Lloyd, Violence, and sis, got an ask on tumblr and that's how this came to be, he loses control basically, its 1:30 am and my brain said, lloyd angst, lloyds oni side jumps out, the others are good bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:27:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23690827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lloydshoulddyehishair/pseuds/lloydshoulddyehishair
Summary: Lloyd normally wasn't the type to lose control over his emotions. He really wasn't. All the years of keeping his feelings to himself had made it easier to just not let others see what was going on inside him.But this-This was different.akaLloyd loses control and his Oni-Side takes over
Relationships: [none]
Series: Ninjago Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1184042
Comments: 5
Kudos: 66
Collections: The_Newbie's Ninjago Fanfic Collection





	Exactly What You Deserve

Lloyd normally wasn't the type to lose control over his emotions. He really wasn't. All the years of keeping his feelings to himself had made it easier to just not let others see what was going on inside him.

But this-

 _This_ was different.

Because if there was one thing Lloyd despised over everything it was being compared to his father. And when this _wannabe-criminal_ told him that he was just as bad as his father and that they were both failures - Garmadon for losing against his son and Lloyd for just simply existing - something inside of him _snapped_.

Something _dangerous_.

The Green Ninja had never experienced anger like this before. It was like it completely consumed his body and mind and his vision was blurred.

"I am not like my father!", his voice came out louder than he had intended but under his blurred vision he could see the criminal taking a step back from the Ninja in shock at his sudden outburst and that made him almost crack a smile.

"Woah, Lloyd calm down.", he could hear Kai's worried voice behind him and the blond was about to _scream_ because if there was one thing he was not going to do it was to calm down.

He had done so much for Ninjago. Saved it so many times, sacrificed basically everything for it and he was still being compared to his evil father? Was that his thanks for everything he went through for this shithole of a city?

**'If they want evil, they will get evil.'**

Lloyd felt a sudden urge to just grab the man by his throat and break his neck right then and there. Ending his life in mere seconds. But where would be the fun in that? No, he had to make him _suffer_ for even _thinking_ that he was the same as his father because he was _not_. He was good!

He barely noticed how his legs carried him over to the slightly smaller and in tattoos covered male until he was standing right in front of him, grabbing him by the throat just staring into his terrified eyes. A smirk crept on his lips.

"Dude, chill out!" Cole called from behind him and Lloyd turned around to face him, not letting go of the criminal.

The faces his teammates made were _priceless_ , he found it hard not to chuckle. Taking a few steps towards him but being held back my Nya, Jay spoke to him.

"What- what is happening to you?", his voice was full anxiety and panic and Lloyd snorted.

"Stop bothering me and let me do what I _need_ to do right now.", he drew his attention back to the man he was still holding and threw him to the ground, wincing in pain because of the harsh contact with the floor, making Lloyd's smirk only grow wider in response.

"You- you're a bloody ps-psychopath!", he stuttered crawling slowly away from him but the Master of Energy was having none of that.

"Oh, already want to leave the party?", he pulled out his katana from the bag on his back and eyed it for a second. "I don't think so.", he said coldly crashing the sword down on the man's shin, piercing him to the ground.

He heard his friends calling out to him in shock and despair but their words were completely buried by the sound of the mans’ screams.

It sounded like music in his ears. And he was currently dancing to it, not wanting it to end.

He kneeled next to him and just watched him cry for a second. It made him feel _happy_ in some sort of way.

"This is what you get for comparing me to Garmadon.", he growled, now taking out a dagger. "So don't. You. Dare. Do. It. Again.", he hissed, placing cuts on the lawbreakers body in between each word, his voice not sounding like his own anymore almost like it was demonic.

The man kept on screaming and begging for him to stop, pleading for the Ninja to help him but none of them were able to move, too shocked at the sight of their little brother behaving so- so _vicious_. It was terrifying.

This wasn't Lloyd, they knew this wasn't him, _couldn't_ be him. Lloyd was a good person. Kind-hearted, loving, selfless, loyal and most definitely not an evil psychopath.

This was the boy they had raised together. Their little baby brother. But right now they couldn't recognize him- couldn't _see_ _him_.

“But it's not like you could do anything like that again anyway.”, Lloyd mumbled to himself shrugging a bit while letting the dagger draw softly over the criminal's face without cutting it. “Since you won't be doing anything ever again. Because you wanna hear a secret?”, the Blonde's mood changed suddenly as he tilted his head a bit and looked at the man with almost completely innocent and curious eyes.

The man bit his lip in pain but managed to get a silent 'what?' out.

Lloyd grinned widely, showing his fangs and began to laugh. “Oh isn't it obvious?”, he leaned forward to his ears before whispering “I will kill you.” making chills go down the villains body.

He sat up straight again.

“Do you hear that?”, he asked him looking at his in blood covered dagger and then focusing right back on his face with wide and curious eyes.

“Hear wh-what?”

“The blood rushing out of your throat?”, before the man could choke out a word and before the Ninja could anything to stop their brother from making a _huge_ mistake Lloyd had already rammed his dagger into his throat making blood splatter everywhere including his face.

Screams echoed through the entire alley.

And all of a sudden everything began to clear up.

His vision and his thoughts.

He felt reality hit him.

Looking down at his hands and then the man laying on the ground, dead, covered in blood and with the dagger Lloyd's father had given him on his 13th _birthday_ he felt like he was going to throw up.

Crawling away from the body he felt a wave of nausea hit him and couldn't help but release the insides of his stomach on the dirty concrete floor. His entire body began to shake as he started to cry both in terror and panic.

What had he done? This hadn't been him! He didn't feel like himself when he was doing all of... _this_. It was like someone or some _thing_ had taken control of his body but it was much different than when he had been possessed by Morro.

Whatever it was, he had _killed_ a man. He had killed a man in a brutal way and he could remember the way he felt when he did it. He could remember the _satisfaction_ he felt and- He threw up even more.

Turning around slowly - because he had remembered that he actually wasn't alone - he felt like his heart was being ripped apart.

His friends, his family, the only people whom he trusted with his life stood there just staring at him in fright. It took a few second for Lloyd to connect the dots and realize that they were afraid of _him_.

And he started to cry even more. He couldn't take it, losing the only people he thought would never leave him. And this time it would be _his_ fault.

Hearing muffled voices in the back he did his best to ignore them. They were probably discussing leaving him right now, so Lloyd really did not want to listen to them.

He just wanted to drift away. He just wanted to _die_.

A light pressure on his shoulder made him look up and he was being greeted by the soft, yet terrified blue eyes of Jay.

“Let's take you home.”

Lloyd shook his head in panic. No- They couldn't do that! What if he would hurt them as well? What if he would hurt _anyone_ else? They should put him into prison or just kill him now before he could do more damage and not take him home!

“No! You can't! I-I-”, his voice broke and he tried to move away from the redhead. “I'm a monster, Jay!”

“You're not. We- we know that it wasn't you. It was your Oni-Side.”, the way the Blue Ninja spoke to him felt very out of character. His voice was calm and collected while his own was frantic and loud. It was almost like they switched places.

“How would you know?”

“Your eyes were purple, Lloyd.”, the Blonde muttered a quiet 'Oh' in response.

Now that made sense. A lot of sense actually. But if Lloyd had just unlocked his Oni-Half but wasn't able to control it the last thing he wanted to do was go home and put the lives of his friends in danger. _Besides_ he had killed someone. The police would never let him get away with murder even if he was Ninjago's greatest protector.

“Please, Lloyd. Come home with us, Wu will help us figure all this out.”, Jay held a hand in his direction.

“Bu-but the man-”, he stuttered looking over to the corpse, where Kai was already standing removing the dagger and katana with slight disgust on his face.

The Fire Ninja who had apparently been eavesdropping turned to his little brother looking him right in the eyes. “They won't find out.”

He walked towards him, kneeling down next to him. “The police I mean. They won't find out it was you. I- _We_ won't let that happen.”, Lloyd looked at him with shocked and wide eyes leading for Kai to sigh. “What are Ninja friends for if they don't help you get away with murder once, I guess.”

“No- We can't-”

“Yes, we can.”, Cole spoke out this time and Lloyd turned his head to his direction. “That _wasn't_ you, Lloyd. Whatever it was it's _terrifying_ but it wasn't-”, he took a deep breath. “It wasn't you.”, he saw Nya and Zane nod in the corner of his eye.

He started to cry again.

“I don't deserve you. None of you.”

This time it was Jay's turn to sigh and the elder picked him off of the ground.

“I'm sorry to break it to you, Lloyd, but we are _exactly_ what you deserve.”


End file.
